Second Generation
by HauntedxSoul
Summary: Sequeal to HIS MISTRESS; I think I chose her because I missed our friendship. But I had to admit, it was going to be an absolute blast to make her squirm. She was stubborn. Lily was going to resist nearly every advance I made. But that didn't mean I couldn't have fun while I was at it.
1. Rivals

**Lily Luna**

_"You're just being a brat about it."_

_"How am I being a brat about it, Scorpius?" I stood in front of him, blocking his exit, "You've changed over the summer."_

_His grey eyes met my brown ones, "Everyone changes, Lily. I've changed for the better."_

_"Oh because you're a stuck up arrogant ass? Or maybe because you're hanging out with the purebloods now?"_

_"I'm not a part of their group." He growled, "I never have been and you know that!"_

_"Then why are you distancing yourself from me?!"_

___Scorpius said nothing more as he headed back towards the dungeons._

* * *

I sat up in my bed, the early dawn light filtering in through the curtains.

I ran a hand through my tangle of hair before placing my head back on my pillow, my heart racing from the dream.

Those had been the last words Scorpius and I had ever spoken to each other. It was strange that after four years my memories would still be haunting me.

I was just a year younger than Scorpius. Only a year. But I was a half blood.

Half blood. The reason why he called off our friendship.

I snorted, placing my head back on my pillow, a sudden rush of anger surged through me.

Scorpius was a complete ass.

I suppose now, I probably should've listened to Uncle Ron and stayed away from the Malfoy family.

**Scorpius**

"Scorpius, I will _not_ say it again. It's almost twelve noon. "

My mother's voice rang through my room.

"Come on, darling." She pushed the blinds back, "Up you get."

"Just five more minutes."

"No, no longer." Mum pulled the sheets off, "There is absolutely no reason for you to sleep any longer. You're father has something to discuss with you."

"I thought he left for work."

"When he gets back." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Mum stood there for a moment more.

I sighed, realizing she wasn't leaving until I was up and out of my bed.

I threw my legs over the bed and stood up.

I raised my arms in defeat, "I'm awake."

"Good, the next step is to actually get dressed." Mum smiled, "I'm fairly sure you're capable of that."

I sometimes wondered why Dad even married Mum. She was playful with her wording, but I didn't peg him as the kind who even liked the kind of woman who would challenge his decision.

I padded over to the wardrobe, tossing the red oak doors open.

The sunlight filtered in through the large window.

I pulled out a black shirt, tossing it onto the bed.

"Scorpius, hurry up!" Mother called, "You're lunch is going to get cold."

**Lily Luna**

I trotted quietly down the stairs, silently hoping that my parents weren't up yet.

"You're up rather early."

I hid my disgruntled mood as I walked into the kitchen.

"I didn't sleep well."

Mum smiled, "It was about the Malfoy boy wasn't it?"

My heart leapt into my chest. I made my way over to the wooden chair, "Why – Why would you think that?"

"You talk in your sleep. I think that was partially why you're father had such a hard time sleeping as well."

"We aren't friends." I snapped.

Mum raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry."

"You're letters came in today." Mum smiled, nodded towards the window ledge.

I stood up from the table, snatching my letter.

I unfolded the parchment.

I narrowed my eyes, at the bottom, written in elegant writing: Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

I sat there in a quiet state of shock. I knew that Dad was Captain when he was a sixth year; he even gave me his own broom to practice on at home, but I never thought I would be good enough to become Captain.

I scanned the rest of my list: Potions, Advanced Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts (which James said I had no use taking) etc.

"Mum?"

"Hm?"

"When can we go into Diagon Alley?"

"I'm due at work quite soon," She pondered, "We can go this weekend. Will you go wake Albus up? Breakfast's ready."

**Scorpius**

I snatched my letters from the front table, joining my mother in the study.

"Do you have a clue what Dad wants to speak me about?"

Mum had a sly grin, "I have an idea. But it would be best if he explained it. He knows much more about it than I do."

I ripped my first letter opening, quickly tossing it to the side when I saw it was from William, I tossed it aside.

The next letter in my hand was the Hogwarts letter.

Mum glanced through her lashes and then back down to her parchment.

I tore the envelope, pulling out the letter.

I skimmed through my classes, only thinking about the need for new books.

My eyes fell to the bottom of the parchment: Head Boy/ Captain of Slytherin Quidditch Team.

A small smile played at my lips, "Why do I have a feeling that you had something to do with this?"

"We don't have a say in who claims the Head Boy position," Mum placed her quill down, "Now, we have an opinion on who becomes Captain."

"Then this season should be fairly easy then,"

"Hmm, I'm not so sure about that." Mum smiled, "The Potter girl was made captain of the Gryffindor team."

My smile fell. Lily Luna Potter. The feisty red head who I could once called my friend.

Well, I suppose now, I could call her my rival.

* * *

**Alright, here it is! The first chapter! Please, let me know what you guys think. If you have any ideas for this story, please Private Message me!**

**Much Love,**

**HS**


	2. Chosen

**Scorpius**

I bit into the chicken, the tense silence between my parents and I was beginning to slightly irritate me.

I watched as Mum placed her hand on top of Dad's.

He cleared his throat.

"Oh just get on with it love!" Mother sighed.

Dad ran his hands over his eyes.

"Alright, Scorpius," He placed his fork down, "You've reached the minimum age."

I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"The time has officially come for you to take on a mistress."

I took another bite of chicken, "You're going to trust me with that?"

"It's a . . . tradition." Dad looked over at Mum, "Now you don't have to do it if you would prefer not to." He sounded as if he was silently hoping I wouldn't.

I thought back about what I knew about the process. She would do whatever I wanted, however she had to be pureblood. I narrowed my eyes in thought.

"Does she have to be pureblood?

The question caught him offguard and he ran a hand over his scruffy beard.

"No," Mum jumped in.

Dad's hand fell to the table with a hard thud.

"Things are changing," She said lightly, "Traditions are being broken."

I watched as Dad shut his eyes in obvious annoyance.

"So, I have to choose someone, by?" I said around a mouthful of lettuce.

"The start of school," Dad said, "Meaning you still have _time _to make your decision."

**Lily Luna**

I tossed my broom into the corner of the room.

I peeled off my jumper, noticing a bruise already forming from where James had knocked me off my broom during our practice Quidditch match.

My trunk sat at the end of my bed, still not filled for school in two weeks. Of course, I didn't even have my books since my list came in a few days ago.

I tugged on a clean jumper and picked up the envelope laying on my dresser.

I tore it open:

_I thought I would've seen you in Diagon Alley yesterday considering that it was Friday. But you disappointed me Lily! These letters can't compare to our face to face conversations. I wanted to tell you this yesterday, but since you WEREN'T THERE, I might as well go ahead and tell you now._

_Scorpius is looking for his mistress._

I looked up from the letter. The last word rang a bell. It was something we learned in our history lesson during second year. Of course, they were extremely vague about the details seeing as thought twelve was too young an age to explain it.

_I overheard him talking about it to one of his mates. He was vague about it, but I figured I should let you know. It's good gossip. Don't tell anyone I told you!_

Who was I going to tell?

_Granted, if he chose me, I would probably explode. He maybe gorgeous but his got a nasty attitude to offset those looks._

I snorted. Abigail might've been the only person in the world who shared my opinions on the Malfoy family. Arrogant, pureblood, arrogant, stubborn, arrogant.

I huffed, tossing the letter back onto the dresser

A knock on my door pushed me out of my thoughts.

Albus smiled, "Am I interrupting something?"

I grinned at his quiet curiosity, "No, what's up?"

"Mum wanted you to know we are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, so be up early."

"It's you we'll have to worry about," I muttered.

Albus just grinned before walking off.

**Scorpius**

Making a second trip to Diagon Alley wasn't something I really _wanted_ to do.

"Mum, I don't need these."

She placed the fabric back onto the table, "Your robes from last year are falling apart, darling."

The tailor placed another needle into the hem of the robe.

I watched as his aged hand make a note onto the parchment paper.

"Your robes will be ready in the next few days," His voice croaked, "We'll send an owl."

I tore off the cloak and stepped down from the stool.

"That didn't take too long did it?" Mum smiled up at me.

I just grunted in response.

Mum grabbed onto my sleeve and began to pull me away from the mass of people.

"You need to go ahead and get packed when you get home." Mum began, "I'm not going to rush you to the platform once again –"

I zoned out as we passed Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and I spotted a familiar red head.

Her smiled was plastered on her face as she looked up at her eldest brother.

I craned my neck, trying to get a final view as things began to click into place.

I had to choose before school. And Lily didn't seem like such a bad idea.

Although her family and mine didn't have the best past. Plus, Lily had caused me my far share of foul moments.

I hid my grin. Her. I wanted her.

* * *

**Alright guys, next chapter!**

**If you guys have a Twitter, go follow me: _HauntedXSoul01_. I just created it and it's dedicated to my writing. So go follow and you'll get constant updates!**

**Anyways, let me know what you guys thought!**

**Much Love,**

**HS**


	3. Discovery

**Lily Luna**

James placed his arm around my shoulders, "I thought you hated it in here."

"Only when I'm the victim of the pranks," I smiled and held up a package of extendable ears, "And I needed some of these."

"You're not playing fair." James gave me his serious look.

I just smiled, "I'm using it for educational purposes."

I glanced down at the snack box in his hand, "Unlike you who tends to use that to get out of work."

"It's not often that I even use these!"

I began to push my way through the mass of people, trying to find Uncle George.

I noticed several fourth year girls trying to get a love potion, which, by the way, do _not _work. Uncle George lied.

"And what would an intelligent girl like yourself be doing with those?"

I peered up into Uncle George's cheerful brown eyes.

"I'm doing what any smart person would do," I grinned.

"Congratulations on becoming Captain." Uncle George said, "You can keep those. No cost. Tell James he better pay up. Those snack boxes are our top sellers!"

I flipped over the package in my hand. I felt slightly guilty for taking this for free since I never really bought anything from here.

But I wasn't going to protest. If I could get anything free of charge, I would.

**Scorpius**

I could tell Dad was none too happy with my decision as he asked me to reconsider it. And when I wouldn't, his face became an exquisite shade of red. I think it might've been more out of embarrassment than anger.

I shoved my books into the bottom of my trunk. My wardrobe was completely cleared out, my owl still sat on his stand.

"The letter's been sent off."

I glanced up, seeing Dad leaning in the doorway, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"There's still time to reconsider."

"I'm not reconsidering," I shook my head, "I've chosen. That's that."

He sighed, "Fine."

I understood perfectly that there was bad blood between our families. And I had contributed to make the connection worse. I think I chose her because I missed our friendship. But I had to admit, it was going to be an absolute blast to make her squirm. She was stubborn. Lily was going to resist nearly every advance I made. But that didn't mean I couldn't have fun while I was at it.

Of course I had to factor in the overprotective family. Albus, her older brother. Hugo, Rose, and a number of other people I couldn't take time to name.

I sat on the end of my bed.

I knew I was diving head first into something I knew nothing about. But Dad always says you can't make someone experience something, they have to experience themselves to know exactly what it's like.

**(So, this is a little different and will pop into this story randomly so make sure you read each POV carefully. HS)**

**Draco**

"Was there no other girl he could've chosen?"

I looked up at Astoria.

"Times are changing Draco," She pulled the pins from her hair, "Maybe it's time to bury the bad blood between families."

"This might just add tension to things."

Astoria padded over and took my hands, "Stop worrying and let things fall into place. Scorpius can handle himself."

I sighed.

"Just give it time," She whispered, "Whichever way it goes he needs your support. You raised him to be better than you were didn't you."

I snorted, "I'm trying not to take that as an insult."

Astoria placed a small kiss on my lips before patting my cheek, "Good, now I think we've had enough excitement for one day."

**Lily Luna**

"Well this isn't an ideal situation." Albus peered over my shoulder.

I sat frozen on my bed, the letter clutched in my hand.

"You can't really do that, Lily."

"What are my choices Albus?" I said slowly, "This doesn't happen to people like us."

Albus stayed quiet, knowing what I was referring to.

"Just don't shag in the courtyards," James said, "We know how that turned out for Maggie Millar and Dennis King in sixth year."

"James!" I starred wide eyed at my brother.

"I'm just trying to help."

"Why are we even having this conversation?!"

"I'm sure you could probably talk to Scorpius," Albus suggested, "Or I could."

"You're not very frightening, Albus." I smiled at my brother, "But I appreciate the gesture."

We sat there in silence for a moment longer.

"Uncle Ron's going to be pissed,"

"I think it's best if we don't mention it just yet,"

* * *

**Yay! Next Chapter! I literally wrote this in three hours and I'm fairly impressed with myself!**

**Let me know what you thought please!**

**Much love,**

**HS**


	4. Supply Closet

**Lily Luna**

When I woke up on the day to leave for the platform, I felt nausea, like my world had come undone from the center.

"Are you almost ready?"

I sat on my trunk buckling the last latch.

"No," I said to Dad, "Not really."

If my parents were upset about Scorpius' decision, they didn't show it.

He slapped an envelope against his hand, "This came for you this morning."

"We'll support you in the best way we can," Dad muttered, "I'll be downstairs."

My trunk lifted at the wave of his wand and followed him out the door.

I looked down at the envelope before curiosity got the best of me and I tore through the rough paper.

_I look forward to seeing you._

_Scorpius_

I stared down at the sheet of parchment. His beautiful handwriting didn't silence his cocky voice in my head.

I ripped the parchment out of anger.

* * *

"Nervous?" Albus looked down at me.

"What would make you think that?" I peered around him for any sign of Scorpius' blonde hair

"You're digging into my arm."

I glanced down and saw my fingers nervously clenching his arm through his grey sweater.

Albus placed a protective hand on mine. We said our final goodbyes to our parents and James before boarding the train.

I glanced back trying to see my parents, instead making eye contact with a pair of beautiful grey eyes.

**Scorpius**

Lily's eyes widened.

I gave her a smile before Albus tugged her onto the train.

"What do expect to get out of this?" William gave me a slap on the back and began heading towards the train.

I just shrugged, not exactly sure what I was expecting.

"Congrats on becoming Captain," William smiled, "We may actually have a chance of winning the House Cup. That is unless Potter –"

I was only half listening to what he was saying. I had begun scouting the cars for the familiar red hair. Several first years; I felt their tiny eyes on me as we passed. The Weasley siblings were sitting with Albus, but Lily was missing.

William and I slid into a booth at the end of the car.

I continued to zone out as he began to talk quidditch strategies. Chances were, I would boot him from the team as beater. All of our chasers were out with injuries in two games. Instead, I turned my head to the hall, watching the passersby's.

"Not to mention the fact that Zabini can't even stay on his broom long enough –"

"That's great Will," I blinked, "Will you excuse me?"

Before I got a reply, I flung the car door open, spotting Lily walking arm and arm with taller blonde.

I kept behind a group of fifth years to avoid being spotted and when her and the blonde ducked into the loo, I ducked into a supply closet, waiting her out.

The crack in the door allowed me to see out into the hall.

I waited nearly a good five minutes before the girls door opened.

"No, we're going to win this year," Lily's voice sang, "If any other house –"

I reached out and grabbed her shoulders, yanking her inside the closet.

**Lily Luna**

My back slammed against the wall, two strong arms held me still.

I opened my eyes, "Scorpius, what the hell?"

"Inside voices," He placed a finger to his lips, "Don't let people know we're in here."

I rolled my eyes and shoved against him. He didn't budge.

"I've missed you," Scorpius grinned.

"I highly doubt that,"

"And why is that?" He ran his hands down my arms. I felt goose bumps rise on my arms.

"You haven't spoken one word to me in three years," I tried pushing him away, but in the small space, it didn't get me far, "And now you want me to participate in this . . . this tradition you practice? Sorry, but I'm not interested."

Scorpius held me tighter to the wall, "As much as I would _love_ to give you an option in this matter. Rules are rules."

"Which you know I don't listen to,"

He tilted his head to the side, waiting for me to continue. And when I didn't, he flicked his shaggy blonde hair away from his eyes.

"Nor do I," Scorpius whispered, "However," He placed his lips to my collarbone.

"These rules," He drug his lips up my neck, "I'm willing to follow."

I allowed my eyes to follow his movements but kept the rest of my body extremely still.

His left hand turned the knob and flung the door open, allowing me to exit. "I'll see you on the quidditch pitch."

My heart pounded in my chest as I stumbled out.

"Lily, what was that about?" Abigail placed a hand on my cheek, "You're rather flushed."

I shook my head, gulping in air, "Nothing. Everything, everything's fine."

He straightened his shirt and shot me a wink.

My stomach lurched. I couldn't tell if it was fear . . . or excitement.

* * *

**Here it is! Next chapter!**

**Enjoy! **

**Much Love,**

**HS**


	5. Moving Staircase

**Scorpius**

Word spread like fire. Apparently, the rumor was started by a group of second years who spotted Lily come out of the supply closet. I ignored most of the curious stares that I got in the corridors. After all, I had plenty of rumors spread about my personal life.

A small smile played at my lips. I knew she hated it. And me. But I was just looking to have a little fun. Possibly a shag or two.

"I think she's stupid. Who would resist him?" I glanced up from my transfiguration book.

I recognized the voice as Melinda Carrwelll who shared my transfiguration class, "I would swap places with Lily Potter anytime."

"Don't you hate her, Melinda?"

She gave me a startled look, not expecting to find me in the common room.

"I distinctly remember you _trying_ to hex her fourth year," I stood up, tucking my book underneath my arm, "Only for you to end up with the one without hair."

I tugged on a strand of her brunette locks. Her face turning the color of a strawberry.

"Why bother bringing that up now?"

"I tend to hold grudges," I simply stated.

Her friend tugged on her arm, pulling her up to the girls' dorm.

Once they disappeared, I went off in search of Lily.

**Lily Luna**

"What did James think?" Hugo asked once out of potions.

"Took it surprisingly well," I sighed, clutching my book to my chest, "Although I think he would intervene if he had the chance. He's gotten into the horrible habit of intervening in a person's personal life."

Hugo did as well, but I didn't dare mention it.

"Don't tell your father just yet," I mentioned as Hugo stopped at the boys' toilets, "I don't want him charging up to school and destroying everything in sight."

Hugo just smiled before ducking through the door.

I headed towards the common room, planning on getting a head start on some plays to introduce to Hugo before tryouts on Saturday morning.

The corridors quickly cleared.

"And where are you headed off to love?"

I inwardly groaned, turning to face Scorpius.

"Somewhere you can't bother me," I growled.

"Grumpy?"

"Only when you're here."

Scorpius just grinned, coming to a halt in front of me.

I narrowed my eyes, spotting an extra badge on his robes. Realization hit me like I train.

I shoved him, "You're head boy?!"

"Don't sound so surprised," Scorpius easily kept pace with me, "We could head to the prefect's bathroom?"

He hooked his closest arm around my waist, pulling me to him, clasping his hands on my lower back.

"Since you're the quidditch captain, I wouldn't have to sneak you in." He whispered, his eyes darkening a shade.

My heart rate began to beat quicker, "No," I managed to spit out.

He pinched my chin, drawing me closer to him.

"It's the first day of school Scorpius," I hissed.

"Give time –"

"Nothing is going to happen," I managed to wiggle free.

I reached down and picked up my dropped book.

"So I suggest," I tried to hide how flustered I was, "you give this thing up."

There was something about the way he smirked at me that set me off guard.

**Scorpius**

"Come on, love." I followed her.

She let an aggravated sigh past her lips.

"It could be fun." I tried, "Why not give it a shot?"

"Not a chance," Lily grabbed onto the staircase railing, launching herself upwards.

I followed her, "It could open doors."

"What doors could be opened by me becoming your pet?"

Lily leapt onto a different staircase as it kicked into motion. I gave her a nod of acknowledgment.

"You're clever," I grinned.

"It's a skill I take pride in,"

My staircase moved up to hers and she immediately leapt to another one.

"But I'll tell you what," I stayed still while she walked onto the platform leading to the Gryffindor common room, "I'll give you until the end of the year."

I leaned on the staircase.

"You'll give in eventually," I smiled, "They always do."

**Let me know what you guys thought! I had a sort of writer's block when writing this chapter. **

**Next chapter will be better!**

**Much Love,**

**HS**


	6. Spying Comes with Consequences

**Scorpius**

Lily just smiled, "I'll hold you to that promise."

"Be careful with your words love." I called as she waltzed towards the portrait, "You won't want to be wrong."

This was horrible. Three people with broken wrists and one who shattered her right elbow. I was forced to go with a second best beater. Luckily, our seeker was the best I've seen for nearly three years.

I watched the players exit the pitch, some angrily snapping off their gloves, as several Gryffindor players arrived for tryouts.

I flew to the ground.

"You're late,"

"I had things to take care of," Lily snapped her parchment shut as I approached, "Besides, who are you to judge how I run my team."

"I'm just trying to make friendly conversation," I faked hurt.

Lily smiled, her hair fluttered away from her face from the breeze, "You know. There was plenty of time to make friendly conversation in the last three years. Why bother with it now?"

I frowned. Did I honestly hurt her that bad in her third year?

"Still, I have to give you props for your persistence."

**Lily Luna**

_It won't hurt to be civil. If you're civil, you can't give him anything to bring back up later. _

Dad's words had run through my head since Scorpius and I had that run in in the corridor. So, I figured now, if I couldn't convince him to let me off the hook, I could try and be civil, uninterested.

I tightened my hand around my broom, watching the plays take form. We already had our seeker out for the season due to a busted shin. Which didn't make things any easier. If we didn't have a good seeker, Slytherin could win the House Cup. And I was not about to let Scorpius have bragging right for the rest of the year.

"You're troubled," Hugo flew up beside me.

"Seeker's out," I said, watching a wannabe chaser score, "Our wannabe beaters are scrawny and our chances of winning the House Cup are slim.

He smiled, "They aren't too scrawny. And all of our chasers are still making the team."

"But what's a team without a seeker?" I glanced over at him, "I saw Slytherin's seeker. He was good."

I pulled the extendable ear from my pocket, "Fancy a go?"

Hugo grinned, his mischievous side showing just a bit more.

I called it a day, releasing the announcements that the players would be chosen by the end of next week.

Once the pitch was cleared, Hugo and I made a mad dash to the other side, easily sliding onto the beams.

When Hugo, Abigail, and I were first years, we used to sneak onto the pitch and play on the beams below the stands. I learned every nook in the place.

I grasped onto a lower beam, swinging downwards.

"Lily!" Hugo placed a finger to his lips.

I pulled the package from my pocket.

"If we get caught –"

"I'll deal with things." My own brown eyes met his.

"That play will get our players injured."

"Do you have a better idea?"

I slowly slid the ear down between the beams, Hugo holding the other end.

"Have you seen the chasers on the team?" A male voice floated up, "Potter's the best one out of all of them."

I grinned at Hugo, "He speaks the truth." I mouthed.

"I'm quite aware of that," Amusement clouded Scorpius' voice, "I'll handle her on the field."

My grin fell and so did Hugo's.

"I'm a chaser just as she is." Scorpius explained, "There are things that a beater isn't _allowed_ to do."

The message might've been a just a vague statement, but to my ears, and to Hugo's, the message was quite clear what he was referring to.

**Scorpius**

I stared at the ear, amused that Lily was going to this length to see what our plays were, if that.

"Don't go breaking every rule in the book."

I looked over at Zabini, "Sometimes rules need to be broken. Others, should be obeyed."

I twirled the string before snapping it in half.

"You're talking in a coded language," Zabini stood up.

"It's for a good reason."

Zabini opened his mouth, a thought just on the tip of his tongue before he shook his head and walked out.

I could hear the creaking of the beams as Lily scrambled towards the exit. Now I wasn't in as much of a hurry as she was.

I exited the room, making quick time to the exit.

Hugo landed first, his longer legs making him propel forward.

Lily rounded the corner a moment later. I believe she intended to blow right past me. Being a chaser, I expected her to be quick.

"No, no." I grabbed her round the waist, swinging her off the ground, "We need to talk."

"No! Scorpius, let me go!" Her hands clawed at my arms and I finally settled for tossing her over my shoulder.

"You're a clever girl Lily," I said.

I kicked the changing room door open and set her down.

Her wand was out quicker than mine was. She flicked her wrist in an attempt to stun, but I easily blocked it.

"As good as your skills are, I believe we both know who will win."

Lily flicked her wrist once more. Twice. And a third before I fired back and snatched her wand from her hand.

She set her lips in a tight line and crossed her arms over her chest, obviously upset.

"Don't be like that love." I pocketed her wand.

She stayed silent.

"What did you expect to get out of spying?" I walked forward, hoping to get her offguard.

Still no answer.

"Silent treatment?" I guessed, "Honestly Lily we aren't first years anymore."

I reached out and took her waist.

"The silent treatment isn't always a surefire way

I nudged her head to the side, placing a gentle kiss on the side of her neck.

"But spying," I whispered against her neck, "Comes with consequences."

* * *

**I made an extra long chapter this time since I didn't update Thursday. From now on, I'll be updating on Sundays and will post an AN if I don't!**

**Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you thought!**

**Much Love,**

**HS**


	7. I'll Get You Back For This

**Scorpius**

"No, Scorpius," Her voice was barely a whisper.

**Lily Luna**

I knotted my hands into his shirt, trying to push him away. The dim lighting caused shadows to flicker over his face.

"No, Scorpius,"

A chuckle rumbled deep in his chest as his hands slipped lower.

"No, wait, can't we just –" His lips covered mine.

They were firm, not taking no for an answer. He his body pushed me backward. Every step I took back, he took forward, our lips not breaking contact.

My judgment grew cloudy. Scorpius' teeth grazed my bottom lip before he pulled away, inhaling deeply.

"I think we've got a few things to work on." He grinned.

I felt my face flush. I had only snogged two guys in my entire life. And Scorpius, telling by how good he was, had probably snogged many more girls.

"That's hardly polite," My voice broke.

"Have you not learned that about me, Miss Potter?"

His lips came in contact with my neck.

"Malfoy," I punched his chest, "Get off!"

He grabbed my hands, placing them on either side of my head.

"You're not being very polite," His teeth grazed my neck.

I squirmed underneath him, desperate for an escape. But it only caused him to press harder against me.

Scorpius' bit down gently, sucking on the skin. In the back of my mind, I knew that tomorrow, a mark would be left. A temporary reminder of what had happened between us.

I gasped for air, the room suddenly becoming too hot as his lips left my neck and trailed down to my shoulder.

Scorpius released one of my hands and pulled down the collar of my sweater, revealing my bare shoulder.

"How far are you going to go?"

He kissed my shoulder gently.

"As far as you want to," Scorpius had those eyes that if you looked in them long enough, it could seem like he was staring straight into you, like he could read every emotion, every thought that you've ever had.

My neck was throbbing where Scorpius had previously placed his lips. I snaked my arms around his waist drawing him close.

"Maybe," I whispered, "I could give it a shot."

I drew my hands lower, feeling the soft fabric of his sweater.

"Or maybe," I jerked my wand out of his back pocket and pressed it against his chest, "I could hex you now. What you did is going to leave a mark."

**Scorpius**

Her wand's tip pressed into my chest.

"That's the point, love." I pinched her chin, "Wear it with pride."

Lily pushed me away in disgust, "You're an ass."

"Love, come up with something more creative. You've known me long enough."

I stare into Lily's brown eyes, now cold with annoyance.

"By all means, Malfoy," She growled, "Stay away from me."

She reached up and brushed her hair over her neck, covering the marks.

"Now you know I can't do that,"

"Try."

"I'm not going to try,"

Lily released an aggravated sigh before making a b line for the door.

"I'll get you back for this Malfoy!" She called.

"I'm holding you to that promise,"

* * *

The hall was nearly silent. Students were frozen with spoons halfway to their mouths, some just blatantly stared with open mouths.

"I'll get you back for this," Lily hissed.

"Like I said," I whispered, "Holding you to that promise."

She lifted her chin and marched down the aisle dividing the Gryffindor table from the Slytherins. She squeezed in between Hugo and Albus, not looking back in my direction.

She squeezed in between Hugo and Albus, not looking back in my direction.

I dropped my gaze and headed towards the table.

"Where were you?" William said around a mouthful of bread

"Busy. Nothing you need to worry about."

I dared a glanced at Lily, whose hand was pressed firmly to her neck.

I hid my grin. I had a nagging feeling in the back of my mind. If Lily had knew that our wands were in my back pocket, why not bother grabbing them when she had the chance? Why bother going through with my kiss?

She enjoyed it.

* * *

**Sooo, it's super late. I know! Don't be mad! But I just got a new job and have been very busy! I'll try and update next Sunday, but no promises.**

**But enjoy this chapter and please review! It makes me happy when you do!**

**Much Love,**

**HS**


	8. Library

**Lily Luna**

Albus leaned forward, "Where the bloody hell were you?"

"Obviously in hell," I hissed, slapping my hand onto my neck.

Slowly, the Great Hall began to fill with chatter once more. Rose reached over, handing me the spare hair tie she kept around her wrist.

I gratefully took it and twisted my hair into a messy side ponytail to conceal the mark.

My eyes remained on my plate throughout dinner and my plate remained empty. I felt too nauseous to even look at the food and was grateful when it disappeared. Students began to clear the hall, including Scorpius. I waited about ten minutes before standing up and clearing out. Rose went with me.

"Care to tell me what you've been up to?"

"Scorpius chose me." My voice crack.

"Well that much I've gathered." Rose said, "Everyone's been a buzz about it."

We began to head towards the common room, passing several couples giving lingering kisses. I rubbed my own together, remembering the way Scorpius tasted and suppressed a shiver.

Our shadows danced against the brickwork as we made our way forward.

"How were tryouts?" Rose attempted, obviously sensing my discomfort.

"We might have a chance at the house cup this year." I said.

Honestly, we had a fairly good team besides the beaters and I managed to single out a fairly decent seeker.

"Hugo agreed to take on a position as a beater," I joked, "Promised he would bulk up in the weeks to come."

Rose laughed as we stepped through the portrait, the fat lady wishing us a good night.  
"The only game I'm truly concerned about is against Slytherin." I felt a rush of adrenaline, "I watched they're tryouts. Slytherin has a good team this year."

Rose and I found seats next to the fire, "If we were to lose, I would never hear the end of it."

"No, we'll win." Rose leaned back in her seat, "You're going to be a great captain."

"Thanks," I placed my head on the back of the chair, exhaustion taking over me.

"Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Handle what?"

"Handle being a captain?" Rose propped a book open on her knees, "And being –"

"Don't say it," I cut her off, "I'm too exhausted to even begin to think about it."

Rose rustled the pages of the book, but said nothing.

The common room was unusually quiet. People were talking in hushed whispers, the sound of a quill scratching against parchment, someone shutting their book in frustration.

It was all too peaceful after the hectic day I had.

**Scorpius**

"Anything?"

I glanced up at the Ravenclaw girl who had gotten position as Head Girl, Alexis Fairwaters. She was a nice girl who shared a Charms class with Lily.

"Not tonight." I sighed.

"You sounded almost hopeful."

I gave her a small smile, "Just something interesting to brighten my day."

Alexis bit her lip, clearly holding her tongue, "Well," She finally said, "I bid you good night."

"Same to you."

**Lily Luna**

I tugged off the cloak and peered up at the tall rows of books. I hadn't been able to sleep due to the fact I kept replaying the scene between Scorpius and I all night.

I snatched a book off the shelf, noticing it was a romance novel and clumsily shoved it back in place.

My emotions had ranged from anger over the fact that he had blatantly kissed me to embarrassment over the fact that I hadn't made a bigger effort to push him off. I picked up the lantern, holding it up higher.

He kissed me. I felt like I got hit by a train. My knees grew weak and I had to grab onto the bookshelf for support. The 13 year old boy who broke our friendship off in my second year had kissed me.

"To whom it may concern,"

I jumped and pulled the cloak back on.

"You're quite brave sneaking out within the first few weeks of school!"

Scorpius. I was beginning to understand why I didn't bother putting on slippers when I snuck out.

"You're quite brave sneaking out within the first few weeks of school!"

Scorpius. I was beginning to understand why I didn't bother putting on slippers when I snuck out.

I padded backward, my feet barely making a noise against the floor. Scorpius rounded the corner.

Scorpius drew closer, stopping to pick up the fallen lantern.

He shifted his eyes to look straight, right at me.

I couldn't get my feet to move. My eyes were glued to his features which was made sharper in the darkness of the library. His hair, which was normally a golden blonde was almost brown.

He stepped forward walking right past me. Stopping only when he got to the end of the row and inhaled.

Scorpius turned slowly, again staring at the spot I was still standing in. Slowly, he walked back through the row.

It was then I could realize he could smell my soap. I stumbled backwards, running out of the library.

* * *

**I'm not gonna lie, I wasn't very happy with this chapter. And it is fairly boring. But, I needed to get something uploaded so I get on with the good stuff!**

**Let me know your thoughts!**

**Much Love,**

**HS**


	9. Hogsmeade

**Lily Luna**

"I don't like him Lily." Albus said, giving me a sideways glance.

"You never had a problem with him before,"

"That was before he snogged my sister,"

Albus had accompanied me to my classed for the past four days. After he saw the mark Scorpius left, I think he finally realized that Scorpius wasn't just messing around. That was he serious about what he signed up for. So, Albus took on the over protective older brother façade.

"Albus," I smiled, "It's not that big of a deal. I'm able to take care of myself."

Albus crinkled his nose, "Are you going to practice today?"

"No Albus, I'm going to skip it," I said sarcastically, "Yes, I'm going! The game against Slytherin is in four weeks. I'm not wasting any opportunity."

The Potions room came into view, the distinct smell of smoke wafting from the room. The seventh years were still in the classroom, a small line had formed outside the door.

"I'll be fine," I pushed him gently away as students began to file out of the door, Scorpius being one of them, "Go. Albus, just go!"

He cast an acidic glance over his shoulder.

Scorpius made a b line straight towards me the moment he locked his gaze with mine. I held my ground.

"I see you've gotten yourself a bodyguard," He commented.

"I didn't ask for." I kept my voice as neutral as possible, "Although he isn't very happy with you. After what happened."

**Scorpius**

"Well, I wouldn't be either." I smiled down at her, "Listen, I wanted to ask you something."

Lily blinked, "If it involves pulling out of the game in a few weeks, you can drop that plan."

"No, that's not it." I swallowed, a nervous feeling tickling inside my stomach, "The first trip to Hogsmeade is next Saturday. I was wondering if you would accompany me."

Lily looked more shocked than anything.

"You mean like a – a,"

"Don't say that word," I placed my finger against her lips, "I despise it."

She giggled, "And why would I want to go with you? After what you did?"

Lily removed my hand.

"Because you know how persistent I am." I stepped closer, "How persuasive I can be."

"Okay, okay," Lily placed her hands against my chest, "I'll go. Just - just don't do that anymore."

* * *

I kicked Will's chair, causing the Potions book he hid his face with fell with a thud to the floor.

"Did you find the answer to number four?" I repeated.

"I wasn't actually looking for it," Will's brown eyes were still glassy from his disrupted nap.

"So I noticed. You know I could kick you off the team for that."

"You wouldn't find a beater half as good as I am," He kicked his feet on the table, "That pretty little red head of yours has got her hands full with her team. They're a mess."

"You're only on the team because I put you there," I flipped the page, "You need to improve. I was lucky to find the chasers I did."

Will placed the potions book back over his face and tilted back in the chair.

I pursed my lips and knocked the chair out from beneath him earning several snickers from on looking students.

**Lily Luna**

I shoved my feet into my boots. My heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Why did I agree to this?"

The group that was heading to Hogsmeade was leaving in about ten minutes. If I didn't get down there and go, I wouldn't be going to any trips this year.

I inhaled, gathering my courage and before I could stop myself, I grabbed the permission slip off my bed and headed downstairs.

"I can't believe you would ditch me for Scorpius," Abigail looped her arm through mine.

"I've been beating myself up over all week." I admitted.

She smiled, her blonde curls fell in her face, "I'm not angry. A bit jealous, perhaps."

"I wouldn't be jealous." I said as we walked out onto the courtyard.

I spotted Scorpius with a group of his friends. His blonde hair was tousled, shining in the sun. He had a grin plastered on his face, laughing from something that his friends said.

"Maybe if you're quiet, you can get out of it." Abigail reached up and tugged a stray string off my violet sweater.

"I don't think that's how it works," I whispered, more to myself than to Abigail.

I couldn't draw my eyes away from him. He looked so different from the serious boy I had seen in the library with shadows highlighting his features. Now they looked softer and it forced old memories I had of him up to the front of my mind.

A pang of nostalgia struck my heart.

"Permission slips, ladies?"

Scorpius glanced toward us and gave me a small smile, excusing himself from his friends.

"Good luck," Abigail handed her slip to the Professor.

"I was wondering when you'd appear."

"I was wondering that myself."

He chuckled and together we began to head down Hogsmeade.

* * *

"My mum was better than she was!"

"I never saw your Mum play,"

"I didn't either,"

"Then how can you compare?" Scorpius asked as we peered down into the Quidditch magazine I held in my hands.

We were getting several odd glances as we argued over the newest Holyhead Harpies player.

"I can judge because she's my mum."

Scorpius was peering over my shoulder, his chest pressed gently against my back.

Scorpius

"Then you must've gotten your skills from her,"

Lily bit her lip, keeping herself from letting her smile through. She put the magazine down and began to walk away from the stand.

"However, you're team doesn't stand a chance against us,"

She scoffed, "Don't count us out yet. I saw you watching our practice."

"I was watching you," I blurted.

"Either way," She pushed her way into the Three Broomsticks, elegantly dodging a crowd of third years bustling out the door, "You shouldn't get cocky."

I pulled her towards a secluded table in the back. It was in a small concaved part of the restaurant and slightly dimmer, meaning it was a popular place for couples to migrate to.

I frowned. Her black eyes were narrowed in disgust. My cousin on my Mum's side, Elizabeth "Beth" Black. She had a pinched face with a nose slightly too long.

But her eyes weren't set on me, they were set on Lily.

"Scorpius?"

I turned back to Lily and smiled.

"I'm listening,"

* * *

**UH OH! Family drama!**

**I'm uploading this chapter early because of the holiday weekend! So enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Much Love, **

**HS**


	10. Family Drama

**Scorpius**

It was almost like the four years that we spent pretending the other was no longer in existence, had never existed at all.

"I don't believe your cousin was too thrilled earlier today,"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb," She whispered, kicking a stray stone, "I saw the way your cousin was watching me.

"Lily,"

"Don't play it off as nothing, Scorpius." She didn't look up at me.

"My cousin's wobbly," I sighed, "She's not like her mother. Not even the tiniest bit like mine. There isn't a need to worry about her."

**Lily Luna**

The way Elizabeth Black had looked at me sent shivers down my spine. And not in the good way. I had known her since my first year when she gave me a bloodied lip from talking to Scorpius.

I think that was part of the reason we stopped talking.

"Do you not remember the bloodied lip she gave me first year?" I put my thoughts into words.

"Oh I remember all right," Scorpius grinned, "Albus and I pulled you off. It shouldn't take to men to pull an eleven year girl off another."

"She was asking for it." I lifted my chin in defiance, "I gave her a good black eye as a thank you gift."

He laughed. It was a deep, rumbling sound, almost contagious.

"The black eye healed quicker than your lip," We turned in unison, "Although I didn't suffer as much humiliation as you did, half blood."

I blinked and turned my gaze to the ground, not saying anything. Dad had told me to treat people with respect, wizards and muggles alike, however Elizabeth Black was one that I ignored Dad's advice.

"Humiliation is something you can easily overcome," I said calmly.

She scrunched up her nose, making her face look more pinched, "Is it? You're a humiliation to every pureblood family. You'll end up ruining the Malfoy name."

"Oh give it a rest, Beth."

"You believe it too don't you Scorpius?"

I turned to Scorpius, eyes wide and my arms across my chest.

I watched him swallow. He grabbed my arm, "Give it a rest, Beth."

Scorpius drug me away from her, away from the group of students and through the front doors.

"Was that true Scorpius?"

"Was what true?"

"What she said!" I hissed through clenched teeth, "Is that why you stopped speaking to me? Because you were afraid of me damaging your reputation?"

"Do you think I would've chosen you if that was the case?"

Clouds began to move in causing shadows to run across the floor.

"I don't know, Scorpius. I don't know why you chose me." I placed a hand on my forehead in frustration. My face felt flushed and my vision began to blur, "It all frustrates me! I was just beginning to change my mind –"

**Scorpius**

"Change your mind about what?"

She bit her lips, holding the words on her tongue.

"Lily!" I hissed at her.

I grasped her arms and held her close. A steady rain had begun to fall outside, coating everything in slippery water.

"Changing my mind about you!" She whispered, pushing me away, "But obviously I was wrong. Just . . . stay away from me."

"You know I can't do that." I felt my heart plummet into my stomach.

"Then try."

Lily ducked under my arm, taking off with the group of students who ducked to hide from the rain.

Elizabeth, who passed by with a group of her friends, gave me a knowing smile. I fought the urge to wring her neck.

It was only partially true. My family, mainly Granddad, had put immense pressure on me to be a part of the proper group. To keep the Malfoy name pure. But how long could one family keep a pure name?

**Lily Luna**

It wasn't that I believed what Elizabeth said. I didn't. It was the way Scorpius tried to shake it off like it was nothing. Just like he did before.

"Do you think it true Naeva?" I scratched under her tawny chin.

Her wide amber eyes just stared back at me and she hooted softly.

I smiled, listening to the rain slap against the window.

I skipped dinner, partially because I wasn't all that hungry and partially because I couldn't bring myself to confront Scorpius once again. With no idea what to say, I didn't think it was a good idea.

"Guess who I just ran into?" Abigail burst through the door, "Here, I snuck this from the kitchen."

She handed me a full plate and I could smell the meat through the wrappings.

"Elizabeth Black." Abigail leaned against her bedframe, "She was gloating at how she won in a fight against you."

"What fight?" I growled, "I didn't get a good whack at her before Scorpius drug me away. She's all talk, I tell you."

She sighed and crossed her arms across her chest, "I'm going to shower."

I waved her away, my mouth too full of food to speak.

* * *

**Here y'all go! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! I'll be updating next Sunday night EST (Eastern Standard Time)**

**Much Love,**

**HS**


	11. Quidditch

**Lily Luna**

"If we don't kick their ass," I turned back to my team, "I'm going to kick all of yours."

I wasn't too disappointed with how our team had turned out. We had steadily improved after every training session. Now, we actually stood a chance against Slytherin.

I hadn't seen Scorpius in two weeks. This would be the first and it sent my heart into a tailspin. _It's just the adrenaline. It's just the adrenaline._

I inhaled sharply and stepped onto the field. The roar of the crowd was deafening.

I held my broomstick tightly in my hand when I spotted Scorpius several feet away. My heartbeat sped up.

"Try not to beat the brains out of your boyfriend." Hugo whispered from behind me.

I took a deep breath, trying not to beat the brains out of _him_.

We came to a stop in front of Madam Hooch. My gaze was locked with Scorpius'.

"I want a clean game," Madam Hooch's voice echoed around the arena, "From both teams."

She stepped back.

Scorpius spread his lips into a grin, "Good luck."

_Damn that smile. _

Wolf whistles left student's mouths when we shook hands.

"Mount your brooms!"

I pushed off from the ground, floating just above it. I glanced at Slytherin's team. It was all male. Wonderful. The more muscle they had the more likely I was getting put in the infirmary after this game.

"This snitch has been released!"

Madam Hooch threw the quaffle into the air and I lunged, immediately snagging it under my arm.

**Scorpius**

I was going to have to learn to stop underestimating her.

I flew on her tail, itching to reach out and grab the broom. Figuring that would give us a penalty, I flew up and over her head, intending to block her off.

But she saw it coming and flew downwards, speeding up before tossing the quaffle through the goal.

Lily shot a playful wink in my direction before speeding off, nearly managing to grab the quaffle again.

"Thought your team was better than that, Malfoy." Lily zoomed past me.

I immediately set my sights on the Gryffindor chaser who managed to snatch the quaffle. I bumped against his shoulder, sending the quaffle flying.

**Astoria**

They were both equally matched as chasers, I thought. Whenever she would handle the quaffle, he would be the first one on her tail and vice versa.

His eyes would follow her across the pitch with a gaze so intense it could match his father's.

"She's quite like you when she's angry," Draco commented, noticing the Gryffindor score had gone up thirty points in the last ten minutes.

"Then he must have his hands quite full,"

**Lily Luna**

Blood dripped onto my hand from the cut on my cheek. If Will hadn't knocked the bludger in my direction, I wouldn't have needed to jump from my broom.

Although I suppose that if it wasn't for my anger that ran through me, we wouldn't have those thirty extra points.

"The snitch has been spotted!"

I came to a halt, spotting our seeker with her arm outstretched. My heart was beating fast in my chest.

Just as her hand wrapped around the snitch the crowd erupted into a horrified gasp. I whipped my head around. Hugo had hit a bludger straight in the direction of Scorpius.

I flew forward, but before his name could slip past my lips, the bludger hit him directly in his side. Knocking him clear off his broom.

A horrified gasp left my mouth and Hugo looked just as horrible as I felt.

Madam Pomfrey was on the pitch in an instant as well as Scorpius' parents and a mixture of students. I was frozen on my broom.

Scorpius had his arm slung around his father's shoulders. Once they cleared the pitch, I managed to stop shaking enough to land. Immediately I was swarmed by Gryffindor students praising me.

My erratic heartbeat was drowning out the rest of the world and I began pushing through the sea of people.

"Lily! Lily!" Hugo grasped my arm, "Are you alright?"

"I – I'm fine!" I was breathless, "Hugo, I have to go. I have to make sure he's okay."

Hugo's fingers left my arm and I once again began to shove my way out.

My hands were clammy despite the cool wind that blew down onto the pitch.

I made it through the crowd and immediately took off. Honestly, I don't think I've ever run so quickly. My feet left footprints in the soft ground, mud splattered onto my uniform from the previous nights of rain.

I trotted up the stairs, pausing for a moment to catch my breath.

"You're quite lucky you didn't break anything!" Madam Pomfrey's voice filtered through the corridor.

"Lucky indeed," I recognized the female voice as Scorpius' mother's, "Thank you Madam Pomfrey."

Great, his parents were there.

**Scorpius**

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mum wrung the cloth of excess water and dabbed at the cut on my forehead.

I shied away from her touch, "Yes, yes I'm fine."

"You took quite a fall, son." Dad's grey eyes were soft.

I don't believe it was Hugo's intention to hit me with the bludger. He was too nice of a kid. I would've expected it from Albus. Not Hugo.

"I'll just be a bit bruised." I sighed.

"Are you positive you don't want to come home for a few days?" Mum placed her hand on my cheek.

I sat up straighter as Lily walked through the doors. Her hair had sprung loose from its binds and fell into her face. Her lips were parted as she gasped for breath. I could tell she had ran here from the pitch. Mud was splattered on her uniform.

Mum followed my gaze to Lily and stood up.

"Get rest, Scorpius." Dad said, a slight aggravated tone coated his voice, "I don't want to hear about another injury!"

Mum took Dad's arm and headed for the exit. Lily kept her eyes downcast as they past.

The moment they were out of ear shot, Lily rushed up, sitting down the edge of the infirmary bed.

"Are you okay?!"

"You sound concerned," I grinned at her.

"Of course I was concerned!" She placed her hands on either side of my face, forcing me to look straight at her, "You were hit by a bludger! I thought – I – I mean. You could've broken something!"

"His missed my ribs by a few inches," I said calmly, "I'm fine.

Lily reached over and grabbed the cloth, dipping it into the water, "It was an accident, you know."

She took my hand and began to wipe away the excess dirt.

"I'm not holding anything against him,"

I hissed when she scrubbed against the open wound on my palm.

"Sorry, sorry!"

"You don't need to fuss over me,"

"Yes I do," She whispered, dipping the cloth back into the water, wringing it out, "It's my fault –"

"How is it your fault if you weren't the one who hit me with the bludger?"

The cloth was warm when it touched my cheek. Lily sighed and dropped the cloth back into the basin.

Her weight suddenly fell upon me, her arms wrapping tightly around my neck. I grimaced slightly in pain.

"I was so worried about you." She whispered.

* * *

**Alright, here you go. This was probably my favorite chapter to write and your feedback is much appreciated!**

**Much Love, **

**HS**


	12. Author's Note

**Hey Guys,**

** There will be no new chapter this Sunday. Partially due to the fact that it's Father's Day and partially because I didn't have time to write this chapter.**

**Please accept my apologies and look back next Sunday for a new chapter!**

**Much Love,**

**HS**


	13. The Truth

**Lily Luna**

I didn't want to let him go. I couldn't let him go.

"Lily, I may not have broken anything but I'm still sore." Amusement flooded into his voice, "Best not to get too physical just yet."

With reluctance, I leaned back but kept my hands on his chest. His uniform was drenched with sweat. I could feel his heart beating strongly against my palms.

"I can assure you Miss Potter that Mr. Malfoy is in safe hands." Madam Pomfrey set down a tray piled high with bandages.

I gave her a small smile before turning back to Scorpius, "Don't do anything stupid."

"I don't believe I'll be capable."

I stood up and headed towards the exit. Elizabeth Black was leaning against the wall, watching me with her black eyes and arms across her chest. I was in no mood to have her criticize my relationship with her cousin.

But as I passed her, she didn't say anything which put a sour feeling in the pit of my stomach.

**Scorpius**

I placed my hands behind my head and narrowed my eyes at the ceiling. After Lily left, Elizabeth stopped by the infirmary. She was far from happy.

"_I'm just doing what's right!" She protested._

"_How so?" I took a sip of the pumpkin juice, "You don't need to be concerning yourself in this. It has nothing to do with you."_

"_It may not. However, she is going to put your family to shame. I know it. You know. Your father knows it."_

"_Then answer me this," I growled. "Why did my father allow me to choose Potter?"_

_Her black eyes narrowed at me and she scrunched up her face. She picked at a fringe on her grey sweater. _

"_You don't have an answer, do you?"_

_ "Does it matter?" Elizabeth stood up, "If you don't do something about it, I will. I can promise you that."_

I bit my lip, feeling blood swell to the surface. I was beginning to grow protective over Lily. If Elizabeth did anything to harm her, I would most likely lose it. Just the thought of it was driving me over the edge with rage.

I shut my eyes. Her features were clear against the darkness of my eyelids. Her fiery hair, warm brown eyes, and the freckle she had on the side of her nose. Her sweet smile and the dimples that would always display themselves when she smiled.

I inhaled. It was like a pound of bricks of realization had fell right onto my chest. It felt like I wasn't being weighed down to the earth by anything but Lily.

"Are you serious?" I whispered, my heart was hammering in my chest.

I sat up. Madam Pomfrey had turned in for the night leaving me with the perfect opportunity to find Lily.

I swung my legs off the bed and set off out of the infirmary.

**Lily Luna**

I exhaled. The hot water pouring from the shower head relaxed my aching muscles. Moonlight filtered through the mermaid stained glass which bathed the room in a rainbow of colors. I watched the dirt that came off my body filter into the drain.

I shut my eyes, enjoying the rare amount of silence.

"Now how did I know I would find you in here?"

I opened my eyes and turned them towards the shower curtain.

"Don't pretend it isn't you, Lillian." Scorpius' voice echoed, "Your uniform clearly states "Potter"."

I reached out from behind the curtain and snatched the towel, "I thought I told you not to do anything stupid?!"

"I'm not doing anything of sort,"

I wrapped the towel around me before stepping out. His grey eyes drifted slowly up and down. I felt vulnerable under his gaze and I shifted my weight.

"Sneaking out of the infirmary isn't stupid?"

"Not when it concerns you."

I sighed, goose bumps rising on my arms from the chilly air.

"What concerns me this time?" I asked.

Scorpius remained quiet; his eyes moved from my lips up to my eyes and then back again. His blonde hair was silvery in the moonlight.

"Scorpius can you just tell me –"

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him. If I hadn't of had a hand on my chest to keep the towel up, most likely it would've fallen to the floor.

"Scorpius –" His lips fell upon mine.

The kiss wasn't like the one we had on the Quidditch pitch. It was soft and warm, almost needing. It was one of those kisses that I would read about in books. The ones where they would send your mind spinning, where you could no longer think or breath.

**Scorpius**

I placed my hands on her neck, drawing her in closer. A whimper of protest had slipped past her lips.

Lily placed her hands on my chest and pushed away, "Did Madam Pomfrey slip something into your pumpkin juice?"

I chuckled, leaning in again and placing a quick peck on her lips, "I only wish she had."

"Scorpius. Scorpius, wait," Lily took a wobbly step back.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"You know what the problem is," She whispered, "I never agreed to it."

I swallowed, "You're still thinking of the mistress ordeal."

"Don't act like you haven't."

Truth was, I had. It had crossed my mind several times in the past few weeks. In the past few minutes it had been running through my head; the real reason I had chosen her to become a mistress.

"I didn't choose you to just have a shag and then kick you out of my life." I stepped closer "I choose you because I missed you."

Her brown eyes widened in shock and her plump lips fell open slightly, "Scorpius –"

"I've missed what we have. What we _had_. It was wonderful to be around someone who didn't just look at my blood status to choose whether they wanted to be seen with me or not. I'm willing to drop this Lily."

I pulled her close again and placed a small kiss on her forehead, "Just let me know when."

* * *

**I'm sorry if this got a bit confusing, but I figured that now was a good time to have the truth come out. So let me know what you thought by writing below!**

**Much Love,**

**HS**


	14. Are You Afraid of Something?

**Lily Luna**

_The room had become much too hot. His body heat was radiating off him as he held me close, and his lips were pressed against mine. The moonlight made his hair a silvery blonde like his father's._

"_Hot," I whispered against his lips._

_Scorpius' hands fiddled with the bottom of my sweater before tugging it clear off my torso. His lips only left mine when my sweater passed my lips and kissed me once more after it passed._

"_We shouldn't be doing this," I placed my hands against his neck, pushing him back slightly._

"_Just shush," _

_My back hit the bed. The cotton sheets were soft beneath my hands –_

I gasped, sitting ramrod straight in my bed, and my heart thundering in my chest. My red sheets were tangled around my legs. Sweat clung to every part of my body. I kicked furiously, trying to get the sheets off.

Never in my life had I had a dream as intense as the one I just experienced. Let alone one about a boy. Let alone Scorpius! I hadn't even seen him in a week!

I placed a hand over my heart. Despite the heavy weight the dream seemed to be bearing, my heart felt light. I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest. I had only had this feeling once before. It had been when I was twelve . . . and it was right before he broke my heart.

* * *

"Why aren't you at breakfast?" I glanced up from my herbology parchment. Albus had made his way down the steps fiddling with his tie.

"I'm not hungry plus I have no classes on Fridays and plan on going back to bed." I rolled up the parchment, "You're just messing it up more, Albus."

I stood up and walked over to Albus, taking the red and gold tie. With ease, I began to loop it through the certain channels.

"You're much better at this than I am." He laughed.

"You just don't have enough patience,"

"Neither do you," I could feel Albus' gaze on my face, "Are you sleeping alright?"

He reached up and rubbed underneath my eyes, "You look exhausted."

"Last night was just rough," I muttered.

Albus stuck his tie into his vest, "There's something different about you."

His blue eyes were bright and his face showed every sign of worry an older brother could have. Why couldn't I have been an only child? Or at the least have a sister?

"Different?"

"I've seen how you look at him," Albus whispered, "I thought you hated him. The whole idea of it."

I picked up my parchment, "I did, Albus. I – I don't know what to think of it anymore."

I blew out a shaky breath.

"If this whole thing is bothering you –"

"It's not bothering me Albus!" I snapped, immediately regretting it. I should've just kept my lips shut, but my words were tumbling out quicker than I could stop them, "I actually have a reason to speak to him again! That's all I've ever wanted since second year!

**Scorpius**

The corridors were completely void of life. Most students had retreated to their next class or to the Great Hall for lunch. I slung my bag over my shoulder. The faint sound of sniffling echoed throughout the halls. I rolled my eyes, thinking it to just be a fourth year who had her heart broken.

"Lily?"

"You of all people had to find me?"

Her eyes were red and puffy.

"What happened?" I dropped my bag and stepped into the alcove.

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "Nothing, it's nothing."

"It has to be something," I sat down beside her, "You don't cry easily, love."

She blew out a shaky breath, "I got in a fight with Albus.

I pulled her in, tucking her under my arm. She snuggled into me and grabbed a handful of my robes.

"It was about you," Her voice broke

I lifted my head and blinked. Well, at least she was honest. But I didn't want her and her family to have fights that concerned me.

I wrapped my arms around her, wanting to draw her closer, "Listen, if you want to call this off –"

"No!" She sat up, her brown eyes were wide, "No, I don't want to."

I let her settle back against me before setting my chin atop her head. My heart was beating roughly in my chest. The last time I checked, she hated the idea. She didn't want anything to do with it. Something happened during the week that we hadn't seen each other. Something changed her heart

"Have you ever been afraid, Scorpius?"

Odd question to ask, but I went along with it, "I believe everyone has, love. Why do you ask? Are you afraid of something?"

She nodded, "I'm very afraid."

I didn't ask what. If she had wanted to say what she was afraid of, she would've. I held her tightly. The urge to protect her was strong. I didn't want her to be afraid of anything. But I couldn't help but wonder: was the thing she was afraid of the exact same thing I was afraid of as well? ? The fear of falling hard for one another only to have it end the exact same way it did before?

The only problem was that I was already falling for her. That was something I didn't sign up for.

* * *

**So, I thought this was a pretty emotional chapter! I enjoyed writing it, but there is still so, so, so much more to come!**

**FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!**

**Much Love,**

**HS**


	15. Please Eat

**I just wanted to say that I apology for not updating for two weeks! Now enjoy!**

* * *

**Lily Luna**

My eyes were red and puffy and my throat was scratchy. We had to have sat in that little alcove for a few hours. It was dark when we finally parted ways. I watched him go. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his grey trousers and his head was tilted down.

I was beginning the think that my fight with Albus wasn't just because of Scorpius. But that it was a mixture of everything. Being Quidditch captain, Elizabeth Black's blatant disrespect of our relationship, _and_ Albus' obvious dislike of Scorpius. Maybe even the fact that I didn't really know what my parents thought about the whole thing.

I let out a shaky breath and set out for the common room.

"Watch where you're going!" Elizabeth's nasally voice echoed through the hall.

Her boney shoulder knocked against mine.

I glared up into her eyes and noticed a stray strand of her hair hand come loose from its holder. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

"See? What did I tell you Rebekah? Can't even form a sentence! She doesn't have a place with a pureblood family."

She and Rebekah started off down the corridor. I was too emotionally drained to even think of a sharp return.

Slowly, I headed back down the hallway.

* * *

"This came for you at dinner," Abigail handed me an envelope with James' scratchy handwriting on the front, "You look like you're losing weight, babe. You better gain that back."

I gave her a small smile before ripping open the paper.

Word has spread that you're engaging in naughty activities with Scorpius. And by "word spread" I mean it's finally reach Uncle Ron . . . And Scorpius' grandparents. Uncle Ron nearly had a complete meltdown and let's just say you might want to stay at Hogwarts this  
Christmas. And for Scorpius' grandparents, they caused a scene at the Ministry a few days ago. I don't really know the full extent of it. I just got the information from a few customers that came into the joke shop. Did you tell Uncle George that I took another snack box –

"Of course they know." I whispered setting the letter on my bed.

Abigail placed her towel by the heater, "What was that?"

I stripped off my sweater and tossed it into the trunk, "Nothing, nothing."

There was a part of me that thought that because his snobby grandparents knew about it, that my world was going to end and I would have to drop out of Hogwarts. But the other part of me didn't care. If they knew then they could deal with it.

**Scorpius**

I placed my hands behind my head and stared up at the green canopy over my bed.

"_Listen if you want to call this off –"_

"_No!" Her voice rose an octave, "No, I don't want to."_

I had been replaying the scene over and over in my head. This whole thing was taking a toll on her. I could feel a difference in her weight when I held her today. Meaning she was psyching herself out over this and not eating.

And I liked her the way she was. I bit my lip. If she lost her arse, I was going to be pissed. I kicked out of my sheets and placed my feet on the floor, the grey stone cold underneath my feet.

I tugged on a white sweater and headed out the door.

The fat lady crossed her arms across her chest, "I don't see why I should wake her. The poor dear was nearly in tears when she got here!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes I know I'm clearly aware. Just please wake her."

"You're a persistent one, aren't you?" She turned her back on me and headed deeper into her portrait.

I don't know how Lily and the rest of Gryffindor put up with the lady. She was just as stubborn as I was.  
**Lily Luna**

"Miss Potter! Miss Potter!"

I rolled over in my bed and tugged the sheets over my head.

"For goodness sake child, wake up!"

I pulled the sheets down. The portrait that hung next to my bed was a small framed woman with large blue eyes and brown curls that tumbled down her back. Her hands were placed on her hips.

"You have a visitor waiting outside the common room."

I placed my head back on my pillow, "Why can't they just come in here and ask to see me downstairs?"

"Having Mr. Malfoy in the common room wouldn't exactly be a wonderful idea, Miss Potter."

I stumbled out of bed in shock, "Scorpius is outside the common room?"

"Did I not speak clearly enough, love?"

I pressed my lips in a tight line. I seriously didn't like this portrait. In a rush, I searched the room for the bra that I had tossed into the corner when I went to bed. I tugged it on before trotting downstairs.

I felt better after a few hours of sleep, but my eyes felt dry and my throat raw.

The portrait swung open. Scorpius stood, still dressed in what he wore yesterday, his wand held out in front of him illuminating corridor.

"Hungry?"

I blinked, "You got me out of bed at 3 am to ask me if I was hungry?"

"You've lost weight." He pointed his wand at me, "Now don't get me wrong, there isn't anything wrong with that, but you're still fairly slim. I'm not going to let you turn in a broomstick."

"Then, no I'm not hungry."

I turned to headed back into the common room. Scorpius grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him, "Please don't be stubborn."

We set off down the corridor and I dug my heels into the carpet, "Scorpius, I'm fine."

He sighed and with one arm, none too gently tossed me over his shoulder, "No, you're not. Now quit squirming."

Scorpius set me down in the kitchen. I had only been in the kitchen once before. It looked as though it has been carved out of an old oak tree. Wood cabinets, wood floors. Even a giant table in the middle of the room that was the trunk of a tree. A cauldron hung over the fire and it emitted a meaty smell into the room.

"I actually thought you were worried about me."

Scorpius' grey eyes were soft, "I _am _worried about you."

He took my hand and led me to a chair and sat me down. A silver plate laid on the table. A turkey leg, a spoonful of potatoes, and a mix of vegetables sat on it.

**Scorpius**

"We aren't leaving until you eat."

She picked up the fork and pushed the vegetables around the plate, "How are you even allowed in here?"

"Head boy." I stated.

Her fiery hair was a mess that was tied up into a bun. Lily stared at me before spearing a carrot with her fork and popping it into her mouth.

"Better?"

"I told you I wasn't hungry,"

Lily's features were soft in the firelight.

"Please eat, Lillian." I sighed, "You're worrying me."

* * *

**I didn't have time to edit this and will go back and edit it later tonight or tomorrow morning. If you find anything out of place let me know! Anyways, reviews are much appreciated!**

**Much Love,**

**HS**


	16. Author's Note 2

**Hey Guys,**

** There won't be a new chapter up today.**

**I'm going through a few personal issues and will upload on Thursday when I update my other story.**

**Much Love,**

**HS**


	17. Trouble

**Scorpius**

Lily pushed her plate away, "You know it's not healthy to eat when you aren't hungry, don't you?"

I took my feet off the table, "You're already tiny enough Lily. Quidditch is hard work. So is being a sixth year. But being a mistress is taking its toll on you.

She lifted her eyes and opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off.

"I'll tell you how," I clasped my in front of me, "You've lost weight. You aren't sleeping at night are you?"

Lily looked away, not being able to meet my eyes.

"I'm actually beginning to wonder if you can even handle this –"

"I can handle this Scorpius!" She slammed her hands down on the table.

I crossed my arms, "You can?"

**Lily Luna**

I opened my mouth, trying to form words to make a sentence, but nothing came out.

"Because that little statement sounds to me like you're accepting your situation." He grinned.

I stood up and pointed a finger at him, "That is not what I said."

My heart was pounding violently against my ribcage. The shadows from the flames in the fireplace danced against Scorpius' face and made it hard to not watch him. The grin that he had spread across his face turned into a smirk.

"Love, you may not have said those words directly, but the meaning was still there."

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my raging heart. I could feel my cheeks beginning to grow warm, "Then I take it back!"

Scorpius laughed and went to stand, "You can't take it back! The words have already slipped past your lips."

I darted to the far side of the table when he moved closer. He placed his hands on the table and narrowed his eyes playfully.

"I don't see the issue here, Lily."

"Well I do!" I countered, "Do you know what will happen when people find out? You know your grandparents know, don't you?"

"Of course I know, love. But does that matter?"

"Yes, it matters!" I shouted, running to the other side of the table when Scorpius lunged, "Your grandparents are at the top of the pyramid! Do you know what they could do to a family like mine?"

"Nothing," He slammed his hands down onto the table, "You know why? Because I won't let them."

He stood with his back to the fire now. The light illuminated his figure and I could see the muscles ripple underneath his jumper as he circled around the table.

I locked my knees, forcing myself to stay put.

"You can't worry yourself sick over one factor. My grandparents are purists and completely irrelevant to the time." His eyes narrowed, "I can make my own decisions. They don't make them for me."

His grey eyes were dark. I dropped my gaze down to his lips and then back to his eyes.

"How long can one family stay pure?" He asked.

I bit my lip, not able to answer.

He placed his hands on either side of the table, boxing me in.

**Scorpius**

Lily drew in a shaky breath. It wasn't a question she could answer nor did I want her to.

"You said no,"

Lily gave me a puzzled look, "In the alcove? When you hysterical? I asked you if you wanted to call it off. And do you remember what your answer was?"

"No," She whispered, "I said no."

She lifted her gaze to the vaulted ceiling, "Stupid answer."

I lifted her up and set her on the table. The plate clattered to the floor with a loud clang.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist.

"This isn't exactly how I imagined I would begin speaking to you again,"

I just grinned, "I'm quite surprised that you even imagined that at all."

Lily grabbed my collar and pulled me closer until our lips just brushed, "I've imagined plenty of things, Scorpius. But it's up to you to discover which daydreams you're in."

**Lily Luna**

I pressed my palms into my eyes. I pressed my fingers to my lips gingerly.

_His teeth tugged gently at my bottom lip before pulling away and pressing his lips to my neck. They just grazed the skin and I gasped. His hands rested on my thighs –_

I opened my eyes and stared at the red canopy above.

"Now what had you coming in at three in the morning?" Abigail was drying her damp hair with a towel with a small grin on her face.

"I'm going mental." I told her.

She laughed, "And why is that?"

I propped myself up on my elbows, "Is it possible to love _and_ hate a person?"

"That's a rather horrid question to be asking me." She hung the towel over the heater, "Especially this early in the morning. What's this about anyways?"

I shifted my legs underneath the sheets, "Just a question.

"This isn't about Scorpius, is it?"

I shook my head, "No."

"I've told you before that boy's trouble. But I think a little bit of trouble is what you need in your life."

"I need trouble?"

Abigail shrugged before sitting cross – legged on her bed, "Let's face it Lil. You never really get into trouble," She twirled her wand around her fingers, "And Scorpius has trouble written all over him."

I sighed, "I'm going mental." I repeated.

"Not mental." Abigail stood up and grabbed my wrists, pulling me up into a sitting position, "Just on the verge on mental."

* * *

**Next Chapter completed! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Much Love,**

**HS**


End file.
